


Stopping the Darkness

by SalieriSin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: At least not for the second half of the season, Crack, Episode: s11e23 Alpha and Omega, Fix-It, Gen, No Spoilers, Pop Culture, Ridiculous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 15:56:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7059409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalieriSin/pseuds/SalieriSin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How season 11 should have ended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stopping the Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> I have no explanation for this. This is silly. You’ve been warned.

So Sam and Dean baked a cake filled with rainbows and smiles and fed it to Amara and Lucifer. They both became very happy and agreed not to destroy the world. And this is how the end of reality did not happen.

Dean showed Amara his Batman comics and she liked it very much. She loved the Bat-signal. And this is why kids that are scared of a monster under their bed leave their light on at night, so that Amara would come and eat the monster. She also went shopping for a bra.

Lucifer let go of Castiel’s vessel and decided to possess a British guy who was okay with it. He then followed up on his idea to move to L.A. and solve crimes. He met a shrink on his first case and now follows a therapy to try and fix his daddy issues.

Rowena did go back in time and moved back to Scotland. She befriended three other magicians and together, they decided to found a school of Magic where gifted kids would learn to use their powers. The Book of the Damned was lost in a strange room of the school.

Crowley moved to England, where he was tasked to keep an eye on a weird kid with an angel named Aziraphale. 

Sam, Dean and Cas kept saving people, hunting things for a few more years until Sam ran over another dog and decided he’d rather stay at the bunker to play with him and become the new Bobby. Dean and Cas retired too and they all lived happily ever after.

 

The end.


End file.
